Ray of Hope
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Yugi is beaten at school, and at home. The only thing he has left to live for is a golden puzzle left to him by his Grandfather. All he wants is a friend, someone to understand him. Songfic to Evanescence Whisper.


**Ray of Hope**

It was a dark winter afternoon, school had just ended and the students were all filing out, just happy to have the day finished with, wanting nothing more than to go home.

Well, most of them, anyway...

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth, drives me, into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
_

Yugi Mutou, an abnormally small boy who looked about ten, when in reality was sixteen, was walking hastily across the playground. He couldn't run because the ground was icy, and the dark winter afternoon meant that he couldn't see the slippery patches so just had to be careful.

His hair was very unusual, it was three separate colours, the majority being black, which he had carefully brushed into spikes, tipped with magenta. Then around his face were golden bangs, his hair was very soft although it looked like he used a lot of gel.

His large violet eyes shifted around, as if searching for someone, but there was fear evident in them. Underneath one of his golden bangs, on the side of his face, a bruise was starting to appear. Dark purple, it looked painful. And the small boy was limping on his right foot.

Just as he got out of the school gates he was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and slammed against the wall.

"Well, look what we have here Honda. I think this guy owes us money if I remember rightly?"

"Hai, I think so."

Yugi's violet eyes widened.

"I don't have any money. Tetsuya-sama won't let me have any."

"I don't care, if you're not giving us any money, then we're just going to have to find some other way of getting it."

Honda's eyes flashed as he stepped forwards to where Jou was pinning Yugi to the wall. Jou smirked as he let Yugi down, just as Honda punched him in the ribs. A loud snap was heard; evidently Honda had broken one of the smaller boy's ribs. Jou twisted his arm round, until he was able to hear a satisfying scream of pain from the smaller boy.

Jou held him while Honda punched Yugi in the face, after letting the now limp Yugi fall to the floor amidst the snow, the two stole his watch and walked off.

_Don't turn away  
Don't give into the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep, never die_

The sky was now pitch black, and an icy wind was blowing around Yugi's prone form. It had been three hours since the attack, and he was late home, although nobody was looking for him.

"Mmm, what? Where am I?"

Sitting up in the snow, rubbing his head he blinked a few times to clear his vision before shakily getting to his feet. He pulled his sleeve back and noticed the missing watch.

"Oh no, Tetsuya-sama will be really angry now, I'm late and I've lost my watch!"

He began to limp down the street, knowing he was going to be in so much trouble when he returned home.

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilised by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
If I will it all away  
_

He carefully opened the door, trying not to attract any attention. As he silently crept up the stairs he thought that he had gotten lucky, until-

"Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how late it is?"

"Gomen, dad, but I-"

"But nothing! And what have I told you to address me as?"

"S-sorry sir."

Yugi turned to face the man, he didn't look like his son at all, he was very tall and strong, his hair was black and short, and his eyes were dark brown thin slits that didn't hold any emotion apart from rage. He was tanned, unlike his son who was unhealthily pale.

The man walked up to his son and lifted him up by his shirt, pushing him against the wall. Since Yugi's rib was already broken this caused the small boy to cry out in pain.

"Kami-san you're pathetic. You know that? Maybe no dinner will teach you some damned respect."

"Gomen, Tetsuya-sama-"

Tetsuya lifted Yugi and then lets him drop, sending him tumbling down the few stairs, hitting his head against the end banister. As he walked past, he kicked Yugi in the chest, and then left for the living room.

"Ow..."

Yugi stayed lying down until the room stopped spinning, then weakly crawled up the stairs and into his bedroom. Shutting the door it sprang open again, having only one hinge.

Sighing Yugi sat down on the bed, and then, reaching under the mattress, he took out the golden box from its hiding place. He ran his hands over the beautiful engravings wishing he could read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics.

He took out the almost completed puzzle and the three pieces still to complete, he had been working on it for eight years, and he was finally going to finish it.

"Yugi? Where are you?"

Ignoring his father's yelling he picked up a corner piece and slotted it in. Taking the next piece he turned it in his thin hands, trying to decide which way up it went.

"Where are you boy?"

Quickly stuffing it into the only place it looked right he picked up the last piece. He turned it around and noticed the Eye Of Horus engraved on it. This was his favourite piece, and he had a feeling it would be the last one to go in.

He watched as the light from an outside street lamp reflected of the shiny golden surface, and closed his eyes, remembering the day when he had first received this puzzle...things had been so different then...

**_-Flashback...- _**

"Yugi, honey, I'm really sorry, but your grandfather and I really have to go. It's only for a month, I'm sure you'll be fine without me."

Yugi's violet eyes shone with tears, he was eight and his eyes were even bigger than they were now.

"As for Tetsuya, that's another story. You'll probably starve and run out of clean clothes within a few minutes!"

"Hey, I resent that! We'll be okay, right Yug?"

Yugi smiled up at his father, as he was pulled into a hug.

"Yeah, we'll be okay. You and grandpa better get going."

Yugi's grandfather walked in and announced the taxi was there.

"Oh, and Yugi. I meant to give this to you, it's an artefact from ancient _Egypt_**_. It's very special and I want you to look after it for me until I return." _**

Yugi smiled and hugged his grandfather.

"I'll take good care of it! It'll be right here safe and sound till you get back!"

But he never came back. His mother and Grandfather were both killed while on the archaeological dig. Tetsuya couldn't take that his wife and father had died, and turned to drugs and alcohol to take the pain away.

But for little Yugi the pain was just beginning.

His father would become abusive when under the influence of alcohol, and his favourite target was Yugi.

Not only was he beaten at home, but when school restarted Jou and Honda had taken to using him as their main target for bullying. And Ushio beat everyone up.

Tetsuya had no job, so money was tight. Yugi often went days without any food, any money they did manage to come by was spent on drugs and alcohol. The only thing that kept Yugi sane was games and puzzles, in particular the golden puzzle that had been inside the box his grandfather had given him.

-End Flashback-

Smiling, eyes tearing up at the thought of his mother and grandfather, he tightened his grip on the puzzle piece.

_Don't turn away  
Don't give into the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
_

'I just wish things could be like they were before. I want someone who I could talk to, play with and joke around with. A friend, just one person who would truly like me.'

Tears trailing down his cheeks he ended his futile wish and placed the last puzzle piece in. It fitted perfectly and as soon as the puzzle was completed it flashed. And then...nothing. Yugi felt his heart drop, any hope seemed to be gone. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it wasn't that.

"There you are!"

Yugi looked up into the cold eyes of Tetsuya, who was brandishing a steel knife.

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices in my ear_

The puzzle flashed again, and then glowed. Out of the bright golden light stepped a boy bearing a striking resemblance to Yugi, only with little differences such as his eyes were a deep crimson, and he had more blonde in his hair.

Looking around the room, he was shocked to see the state of it. The last place he had seen was the inside of his palace...surely this wasn't the same building? Happily he realized it wasn't his beloved palace, the room was far too small, and dirty. There was no furniture, only wooden floorboards, which looked like they were covered in...blood?

Looking around for the person who had released him, he saw a small figure resting on the bed. Tentatively he walked up to it and shook its shoulder gently.

The boy turned onto his back, and the spirit gasped in shock.

_Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
_

The boy was bleeding heavily, and had so many bruises. The spirit gently moved him to a more comfortable position and began to tend to his many wounds.

"You...are my friend?"

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. Tell me where you're hurt worst."

Yugi managed to smile for the first time in so many years.

"My wish...came true...I have a friend..."

"Yes, please stay still. You've lost a lot of blood aibou."

"Partner?...Really?"

_She beckons me should I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin_

"Yes, now where can I find a healer? You need medical attention!"

Yugi just smiled up at the taller boy, who was now crying.

"Thank you anyway...for making my wish come true..."

Yugi's amethyst eyes were sparkling, for the first time in eight years. Thick eyelashes fluttered down, covering them from view as Yugi took his last breath.

"No! Aibou...please! Don't die..."

_Forsaken all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
_  
Yugi lay still, a smile on his lips, finally finding peace in an eternal rest.

**Owari**

**_

* * *

_**

**Please review.**

_-Written: 13th January 2004_

_-Latest Edition: 26th December 2004_

_-Dagger_


End file.
